


only person i hear is you

by babyboyfriends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, Cute Louis, Deaf Louis, Deaf!Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, hearing harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyfriends/pseuds/babyboyfriends
Summary: louis comes into harry's job every day and buys music. harry becomes quite fond of the boy and wants to know him better.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> CLARIFICATIONS  
> please read  
> !!!
> 
> ok so harry is 25 years old and louis is 17 :)

harry's at his job at the music store just working the counter as usual. he actually _likes_ his job quite a lot...music is a huge part of him, the store isn't always busy, his income is actually higher than you'd think, and this cute boy is always coming in. 

harry's mind starts rambling.

every day, around 5 in the evening, the boy comes in and buys a new album. based on his many purchases, he knows that he likes rock and alternative, which is also harry's favorite. he's so short and cute and has such beautiful floppy brown hair and a nice stubble. he seems young, probably a senior. he never seems to speak, though. he comes in, smiles brightly at harry and then walks around the store for something new. then comes to the counter, gives his amount, grabs his new album, smiles again, and just waves bye. harry never really took time into it, just figured that some people didn't really need to make small talk. he just enjoyed the boy's smile. 

 

he's interrupted by the ring of the bell. he looks at the door and sees him walk in...with a friend. he hates jealousy but realizes that it might be beneficial, they might chat and he'd get to hear his voice. they walk around the store and part ways. the boy grabs an album and smiles hugely. like he was hoping to find it. he skips over to the blonde friend and shows him the album. the blonde kid smiles and takes the album from him. 

 

harry's still waiting for his voice. sneakily looking at them two. but his eyes become wide when the cute boy starts  _signing_. the blonde kid can speak but he's still signing whatever he's saying. he doesn't even try to sneakily look anymore, he's just straight up staring.  the boy is signing some more stuff, smile still plastered on his face. he doesn't know what he's saying but he's trying to comprehend their conversation through the blonde boy.

 

"...right?! i remember hearing it in the car once and i just _had_ to find the rest of the album..." the boy takes the album back and looks around the store some more. his friend flapped his hand and he turned to his attention.

 

"look louis, i think this is the one that we heard at the festival!"  _louis. cute name for a cute boy._ louis thinks for a second and nods his head, taking it from his hand as they both walk to the counter. harry fixes himself just before they approach. louis sets the two albums on the counter and starts to reach for his wallet and giving harry the amount. he rings everything up and the both smile and walk out the store. 

harry lets it set in. louis' deaf. and that seems to add some things up. he now knows a huge thing about louis! now he's anxious to go home to start to learn sign language. he can't wait to talk to louis tomorrow. 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry makes small talk :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE CLERIFICATIONS  
> !!!
> 
> whenever anyone is speaking sign language, there won't be quotation marks but instead apostrophes 
> 
> in example...
> 
> "harry will sometimes speak like this"
> 
> 'and louis will respond like this'
> 
>  
> 
> but remember that although harry is actually speaking, he's still responding to louis through sign language as well :)

harry stayed up all night learning sign language. he got the basics at least but knew that it's gonna be difficult to keep up with someone who's probably been speaking it their entire life. 

he waited for the time to turn to five so that louis would walk in. which eventually, he did walk in. he watched him walk around and just wondered how he always has time to come here every day? he's _definitely_ not complaning but he's just always wondered.  

louis walked to the counter giving harry the amount and he thought this was a good time to make small talk.

 

"i really.....like....these...." he just pointed to the artists on the album and louis' face lit up. he immediately started talking back.  

'you sign?!'  

"a little...i'm not that.....umm" he looked at the ceiling trying to remember the sign when louis showed him, slowing his movements.

'good...g-o-o-d'

"yeah! good" he smiled and laughed along with louis. his voice is honestly adorable, it's all faint and light. it's like  _made_ for him. he didn't want to end the conversation but he didn't know how to sign everything he wanted to say. so he just ringed his album, gave him the receipt and they waved bye to each other. 

 

"see you......uh" waiting for louis to help again.

'tomorrow...' harry just pointed to him and smiled as louis walked out leaving a little ring of the bell. he looked down at his hands and smiled at the connection he just made with him. 

 

-

 

louis continued walking back to his home. it's not that far and he actually enjoys walking. he thought about the man at the counter the whole walk. he couldn't believe that he could actually sign! it's not that good, but the effort is just enough to make louis fall harder for him. he doesn't just go in for the music but because of the tall man with the fluffy long hair with the gorgeous smile. his everything makes louis so giddiesh. he just doesn't know his name. his eyes rolls at that fact. 

 

he decided to put the bag loop on his left elbow and text niall. 

 

'NIALL GUESS WHAT?!'

'WHAT?!'

'THE MAN TALKED TO ME TODAY!!!!!'

'AT THE MUSIC STORE??'

'YES!!! it was so cute :') he didn't know some signs like tomorrow and good. i had to show him and he just looked so cute!!'

'i bet he started signing cause of you *moves eyebrows creepily* '

'ugh, don't ever text me tht again'

'xD but that's so cool!!! i can't believe you finally talked!'

'ikr. ok. i'm home so imma go to bed.

'alright, bye!'

 

he opened his door, waved to his parents, and just went to bed. clothes on and everything because he's so tired. 


End file.
